


花魁道中

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [6]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Relationships: 程剑桥/周延
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921
Kudos: 1





	花魁道中

真不愧有名的烟花之地，程剑桥感叹。  
说是为了庆祝他成年，好友强行带了他来吉原寻乐，现在倒抛下他，自己找了相熟的游女亲热起来。  
程剑桥便独自一人在街道上走着，偶有大胆的游女微笑着从围栏里伸出手来来，立即便有痴迷此道的武士捉了白嫩手腕亲吻。  
屋檐下是挂着的灯笼是常年不熄的，绯色光芒柔软地铺开。耳边灌进各色女声，或娇柔妩媚或清脆俏丽，当真如同撒下把玉珠跌进玉盘里而产生的响儿。  
程剑桥眼中并无沉溺之色，只是带了赏玩的意思仔细瞧着。  
“啊——是那位，盖世屋的太夫！”  
尖利的男声好似乘着风，盘桓而上，响彻云霄，整条街里暧昧旖旎的气氛都沉淀下来。  
人海熙攘，本不想凑热闹的程剑桥硬是被人群拥着挤到最前方。  
前方提着灯笼的男人已经走过了，那身着华丽衣袍的花魁缓步徐行，一点点地接近程剑桥所在之处。

与好友常说的不同，这位头上并无发饰，乌黑的发也只是随意束起，仅在鬓角别了朵浅色的花，更衬得她脸色苍白起来。  
她离的越发近了，程剑桥瞧着那单薄身影又莫名地羞怯起来，垂着头看她和服下摆时隐时现的脚踝连带一截过分细的小腿，叫人疑心她是如何撑起这些繁复衣料的。  
与程剑桥一路所见不同，这位傲慢的花魁前行步伐丝毫不见烟视媚行之色，赤裸双足轻易勾起沉重的木屐在地上划过婉转曲线，自有一番风骨。  
还未等程剑桥鼓起勇气注视她的脸庞，前方忽然有个男人踉跄着拦住前行的队伍，脸色潮红，显然是喝多了。  
“呸！你这、这婊子，仗着我家大人喜爱就…就把他真心践踏着玩儿……下贱东西！”  
可惜花魁连个眼神都吝啬给他，搭在新造肩上的手动也没动，依旧半垂着眼角缓缓前行。  
见没人理他，那男人竟拔刀朝着花魁冲过来。  
程剑桥心脏骤停，眼前一花。是花魁掷下怀中抱着的布料，仔细绣上仙鹤的黑色和服也被迅速剥离，堆叠在她脚边。  
他突然被人夺了刀，程剑桥目瞪口呆地看着女子持刀的纤细身体，还有缥缈的香味萦绕在怀中。  
闹事的男人来不及说一句话，电光火石间就被斩下一臂，惨叫着向反方向逃去，自有想求得花魁青睐的武士前去追击。  
他似乎听见极轻的一声嗤笑，染血的武士刀撞进怀里，连带上同样染血的花。  
程剑桥好似落入奇异的漩涡，再怎么向前奔跑也只能被困在原地，待围观的人都散尽了，他还痴痴地望着花魁离去的方向。  
原本捏在手里的花不知何时坠落，花瓣都被人踩得碎了，再无一丝香气。


End file.
